B-Rabbit
Brandon Waugh better known as b-Rabbit is a hip hop artist. He was raised in East Wenatchee, WA. He began writing raps at age 12 and became a Christian at age 15. As a teenager, b-Rabbit started a short lived rap duo with a buddy, Steel Ju66alo. The two performed as the Sons Of Al Capone and hosted multiple rap battles against other students at their school. After breaking up, Rabbit went on to become a Christian and started pursuing an actual career in music. In only a year, he has released one EP, and two singles with two new albums and a mixtape in the works. Musical Style and Image b-Rabbit performs a style of hip-hop that is similar to fellow Christian rapper tobyMac. He also performs other genres as well as Christian hip-hop. He has released and is working privately on songs that feature traces of North West hip-hop, Political hip-hop, Country hip-hop, R&B, Dubstep, and Horrorcore influences. He has described himself as sounding similar to tobyMac, Macklemore, and even Eminem when he first debuted. Alter Egos While growing up, b-Rabbit's home life was often chaotic. As a way to escape everyday issues he started to create various characters to live life through. The first character he created was Tony Brandon, a tough thug who didn't fear anything. Other characters would be "Jessica" and "Stacie", both of who were lesbian, and finally "b-Rabbit." For his second extended play, Rabbit created another alter-ego named "Travis Smith". Travis was first introduced on the song "Monster" with Meg & Dia as being the monster or demon inside of Rabbit. Rabbit goes on to compare Travis to Eminem's alter-ego Slim Shady, both of who are born out of anger. In late 2011, b-Rabbit mentioned the idea of a future album that would tell the life story of Travis Smith and would feature Travis doing the rapping as opposed to Rabbit. Influences b-Rabbit has stated that artists who have influenced his musical style include Christian hip-hpp artists tobyMac, Lecrae, and KJ-52; American hip-hop artists Macklemore and Eminem; as well as Korean groups 2NE1 and BIGBANG. Personal Life Growing up, b-Rabbit was accused many times of being homosexual although he always denied it. "Just because I can cook, or actually has feelings doesn't mean I'm gay...... It means I'm a human being." he once posted on his personal Facebook page. He also says that, while he isn't gay himself, he fulley supports the LGBT Movement. b-Rabbit currently lives at home in East Wenatchee with his mother, Kim; father, Bruce; and sister, Robyn. He is also in a relationship with a girl named Angelica who he's been dating since June 4th, 2011. She was also the subject matter of both songs from b-Rabbit Presents: The Perfect 2. Discography Singles *''Broken Hearts— November 18, 2011 *Things Are Beautiful— February 10, 2012 *(Stay Awake) Tonight— March 28, 2012 Extended Plays *b-Rabbit Presents: The Perfect 2— September 25, 2011 *The b-Rabbit EP''— April 4, 2012 External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook *Official ReverbNation *Official Twitter *Official YouTube Channel Category:Artists from Washington Category:Hip hop artists Category:Dubstep artists